The Gungan Ambassador
by SalmonZilla
Summary: The queen's voyage is stranded on the desert planet of Tatooine. Even in the bleakest of circumstances, two lovers will discover their passions for the first time in this unlikely hookup between two of the most beloved characters ever to be brought to life by the wizard George Lucas.


Padme was inspecting service droids in Wotto's shop, worrying about the severity of their situation. How would they possibly be able to leave the desert planet of Tatooine? The last of their funds in the hands of a deranged Jedi who gambles it away on a whim? How could a child possibly win a pod race against some of the most notorious victors in the entire galaxy? All of this was racing through her head when she heard the child outside, attempting to get his pod engines to start, all the while contemplating if the service droids that Wotto had for sale would be able to assist in "other" matters.

She had been away from her home planet of Nabu for a few weeks now, and she had hardly any time to satisfy her female desires, much less the privacy to do so. She let out a long sigh, when suddenly she heard a yelp from outside. It sounded like the strange native to her home planet from the Gungan tribe, who had been a part of their journey.

Although he was fairly clumsy, she couldn't help but notice his caring demeanor. She also had previously caught a glimpse of his plump sausage through his thin leather trousers one day, while he was helping her wash space dishes. She had rather liked the strange Gungan, but didn't know what he thought of her. She had many times where she pleasured herself, imagining that it was tongue of her new comrad. As her mind began to drift into obscurity, Jar-Jar Binks stumbled into the room, clutching his tongue tightly. Padme was startled and gasped quietly.

"Meetha Sowwee" said Jar-Jar.

"Meetha thapped my tobongue aband it hubrths."

"Oh my!" said Padme "Is there any way I can help?" she said, already opening one of the space medpaks that Wotto had in his store.

"Yeth pleath!" said Jar-Jar, his tongue still numb from the podracers electric shock.

Padme opened a cold package from the medical supplies and examined the Gungan's tongue closely, finding the best apporach to treat his wound. She leaned in closer to apply the bandage to his tongue when she felt one of Jar-Jar's ear flaps brush against her supple breasts. She began turning more red and hoped the Gungan wouldn't notice her excitement at his touch.

"It looks pretty bad."

She said, gently caressing his tongue with the bandages.

"They all juthed lauthed at me" Jar-Jar said sadly.

"They thought it wath funny when meetha got hurt."

"That's just cruel!" Padme exclaimed. "I would never laugh at my friend like that."

"You want to be meetha friend?" Jar-Jar said, perking up slightly. Padme smiled brightly at him.

"Of course. I already consider you one of my best friends..."

She looked away from him, feeling the blood gathering in her cheeks

"I r-really like you, Jar-Jar."

"Meetha really like you too"

Jar-Jar's orange skin turned a slightly more red color than normal. Padme wondered if Gungans even blushed the same as humans. She wondered if they did "other things" the same as humans.

"Jar-Jar"

She talked a little lower. She hesitated, wanting deeply to ask him a very serious question, but instead thought:

"I... I-is your tongue feeling any better?"

"Well..."

Jar-Jar focused on his tongue

"It doesn't hurt none. But, Meesa can't tell if meesa can still taste."

Padme quickly thought of a test for him. She went to the counter, where of course all respectable Tatooinans had fruit bowls full of space fruit, and took the first fruit she could grab and returned to the chair where Jar-Jar was waiting.

"Okay, Jar-Jar"

she said, sitting close to him

"Let's see if you can taste this"

She held up the fruit. It was a space banana.

"Dats a good idea!" Said Jar-Jar.

Jar-Jar licked the fruit and pondered as to its taste.

"Meesa got notting!"

"Let me try" said Padme before she realised:

"Oh no, Jar-Jar. I forgot to peel it"

She felt embarassed because she thought Jar-Jar thought she looked retarded. She slowly began to remove the peel from the space banana when Jar-Jar said:

"Youssa a berry berry smart person"

Padme felt much better about herself. She had never met anyone quite like Jar-Jar. How could she never have met him before? Especially when she was living on the same planet, much less the same galaxy. As she thought this, she finished peeling the banana.

"Jar-Jar, just to test, I'll lick it first so we'll know for sure if you're feeling better"

As she raised the banana to her lips, her eyes glanced downward towards the place where she previously caught a glimpse of the Gungan's mushroom. She licked the banana, and saw Jar-Jars trousers move slightly. Could it be? Did he find her attractive? She had never seen a Gungan girl before(And thanks to George Lucas' shitty story telling, neither will anyone else).

Could he be attracted to a human like her? She then slowly inserted the whole banana into her mouth, and as Jar-Jar watched her, he began to feel himself rising.

"Youssa..." Jar-Jar began to sweat "Youssa tink it tastes like it should?"

Her eyes locked with his. She could feel the desire swelling inside him. But, that's not the only thing she felt swelling, as her hand found itself rubbing his now hard pulsing cock.

"It does. But I want to taste another banana"

She said confidently, even though her face was now bright red.

Without saying a word, she reached down the front of his trousers and touched his member with her fingertips. It flinched when she took it in her hand, and Jar-Jar let out a gasp.

"Meesa want to taste your fwoots" Jar-Jar said nervously.

His hands, unsure of where to go, began to rub her back as he drew her in closer. He had never felt the touch of any woman before, much less someone as beautiful as Padme. He also really liked her tits.

"Touch me, Jar-Jar..." Padme said seductively, pulling him even closer so she could whisper to him:

"Ready to test your tongue again?"

Jar-Jar instinctively knew what to do. He lifted her blouse, exposing her soft breasts and now raging hard nipples and greeted them excitedly with his long, bumpy tongue. She had never felt this kind of touch before. It felt like every tastebud was massaging her perky love sponges. She started stroking his penis, clutching it tight in her hand, while her other hand loosened the buttons on his space pants. Still focusing on licking her nipples, he used one of his hands to clear a spot on the counter. He clutched her bottom and lifted her with his powerful Gungan muscles and set her down gently on the space counter. His touch was firm, but Padme felt a gentleness that she had never encountered before.

"Jar-Jar" she breathed a little more heavily "Please, fill me with your space tongue"

Again, their eyes met, and they exchanged looks of acknowledgement. He grabbed her pants by the waistband and pulled them down, her hair pie exposed to the hot air of Tatooine. He took her legs in his hands gently and put his head between them examining her virgin pussy. He closed his eyes and extended his tongue into her, sighing deeply as the taste filled his mouth. Padme space moaned quietly. His tongue was so long, she could feel it reaching deep inside her moistened crevass. She massaged her bersts as he lapped away, memorizing every inch of her insides, and savoring the flavor of her sweet body. He could feel her tightening on his tongue as she began climaxing.

"Yootha okay" Jar-Jar asked

His tongue still working happily away at all of her pleasure zones. Padme licked her lips and nodded, beckoning him to continue. He had never had any part of him inside of a girl before, but he desperately wanted to please his space woman. Her body wasnt under her comtrol anymore as her pleasure took over. She had arrived. Her body tightened tight on his tongue and she let out all of her female juices inside of his awaiting mouth. After he had a taste, he wanted more.

"Mmmm Jar-Jar!" She space gasped.

His tongue had satisfied her more than any droid or toy ever had. She stroked his head lovingly.

"Jar-jar" she was beet red "I want to satisfy you now"

He was confused for a moment as Padme returned to her feet and embraced him. They kissed madly, licking the inside of each other's mouths, when suddenly she pushed him to the floor. She immediately climbed on top of him, her eyes gazing deep into his, as she used her hand to stroke his raging hard erect lightsaber and position it right below her dripping wet sarlacc pit. He grabbed her ass, rubbing it and admiring how soft it felt in his large Gungan space hands. She lowered herself slowly onto him. His throbbing DNA blaster penetrated into her. He closed his space eyes, holding back his moans.

"She feels wonderful on me" he thought.

"Yoosa da best" he said lowly, hoping the others outside were unaware of their dirty space deeds.

She felt all of the curves of his love wand deeply rubbing her tender insides. She began riding him faster, her pleasure driving her onwards and onwards. He felt like his thermal detonator was going to explode, the pressure building inside of him. Unsure of what to do, he pulled her close and licked her hard nipples, trying to control his breathing. He couldn't contain it anymore.

"Meesa feel strange! Meesa can't hold-"

he couldn't finish his sentence as he released his Gungan space splooge into her. As he orgasmed, he pulled her hard onto him, forcing him deep inside her, she instantly began releasing her pussy juice all over him.

They held each other close, rubbing each other tenderly.

"You're my best friend Jar-Jar..." she sighed happily

"Yoosa is meesa best friend" He replied.

They held each other for a few moments before realizing that they were in Wotto's shop. Feeling aware of this, they quickly got off the floor and dressed themselves. They shared another kiss before going outside to return to the others. Qui-gon was immediately suspicious. Using his force powers, he could tell they were guilty, and happy. Later in the day, after they had dinner, Quigon apporached Padme and took her aside to question her.

"What were you doing earlier this afternoon?" he asked

"I could sense something."

"I was..." she hesitated "I was... Greeting the Gungan Ambassador."

It was... SPACE DUMBLYDOR!


End file.
